


Maliyah's Melody

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Out of Character, Parenthood, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Takes place during/after S3E6 and onward. For lack of a better plot summary, let's just say that some mistakes can transform into some miracles.





	1. "When She Was Just A Zygote..."

**Author's Note:**

> ALL characters are at their current age in the series. You've been warned...

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_"Max...?"_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_"Max..."_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_"Max!"_ **

The young Indian boy woke up and fell off the chair he was sleeping, launching upwards afterward. Glancing around in alarm, he questioned his location before lowered his defenses upon seeing David standing a few feet from him and Gwen approaching them both. Judging by the row of blue metal chairs, the presence of a coffee table that held a fairly realistic plastic plant, and a high-above flat-screen that covered the news of controversial topics, it was safe to assume that he was in a hospital's waiting room. Why was in there at the moment is the question?  _Wait a minute..._

"Is… Is Nikki...?"

"She's okay, Max," Gwen nodded with a smile, attempting her hardest to seem comforting. Max hated it because it made him feel guilty. "The doctors and nurses finally completed their surgery."

"Can we see her?"

They wordlessly nodded and led him to the room she was being held in. Even though it was only one elevator ride to the thirteenth floor, it felt like a millennia to him. Time had slowed down to a very long and excruciating crawl for endurance testing, and the tension was reaching an all-time high before it was abruptly cut. At the same time, regret, sorrow, and (surprisingly) joy plagued every corner and crevice in that little brain of his. _My God... What have I done? I unintentionally knocked up my best friend all because we were curious. I was the one who practically pressured her into proving her worth. This was all my fault. And yet...we were blessed with a presumably beautiful baby boy...or girl._ As soon as the doors parted open, he bolted out of the elevator and into the main hall, searching aimlessly for Room 13B. By the time he found it, David and Gwen had caught up with him and knocked on the door first.

A moment later, a young nurse around their age answered the call.

"Are you two the parents of Nikki Morrison?"

David and Gwen exchanged nervous glances at each other as if to say:  _Aw, shoot. Nikki's mom doesn't know yet. Or her dad. Or her stepdad. Or any of the campers. How is anyone's guess..._

"Yes, ma'am," The former donned a faux toothy grin just as the latter facepalmed behind him...and blushed when he continued. "I'm David, and this is my wife Gwen."

"Oh, and I assume that this little dude here is the girl's significant other?"

Max blushed as well before gently snarking back, "You assume correctly..."

"Well, you all are just in time. Miss Morrison just woke up...and so did your baby daughter."

The trio exchanged looks of surprise as they were led inside and found Nikki herself cradling hers and Max's newborn. A proud if somewhat tired smile was adorned on her face as she rocked the blanketed baby, greatly amplified by the presence of her... _husband?_

"Hi, Max..."

_. . ._

"Hey, Nikki..."

Pulling a nearby stool with him, Max approached the bedside to get a better look at his new daughter, who inherited a small covering of black hair from him but a pair of froly eyes from his... _wife?_ The moment her eyes met with his, she gurgled and babbled excitedly.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

The baby suddenly whined and reached out for the boy she assumed was her father. Sensing his worry, Nikki smiled at a hesitant Max.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"... Sure."

With that, Nikki carefully passed the now calmed down baby to Max, who visibly tensed up out of fear of accidentally dropping her. The key was slowly easing into holding a small child before getting the hang of it, eventually rocking her back and forth. For a moment, a feeling of contentment filled him as he held his bundle of joy. And then...

**_BBBUUURRRPPP!_ **

Max's face fell in an unamused grimace of disgust as Nikki and the baby giggled in simultaneous delight, followed by David and even Gwen. He groaned soon after as he thought to himself:  _What the hell have I gotten myself into..?_


	2. "I Was Goin' Psycho..."

The next six days leading to Nikki's release from the hospital were hectic and nerve-wrecking. He spent the entire week holed up in his tent reading books about parenting and specifically fatherhood in order to prepare himself for what he assumed to be the hardest 20 years of his life, much to Neil's confusion when he explained his excuse for not joining the other campers for a week of archery. In Max's fairness, he had a good enough reason to be worried for his new role as a potential _Pitaji_ for his newborn daughter. His real parents were never there for the majority of his childhood thus far and often downright abusive towards him whenever they _were_ around. As such, it permanently scarred him when they enlisted him in Camp Campbell with the intention of not returning for him fresh on their minds. Building a cynical façade as a result, he tended to be distant and spout sardonic remarks to anyone unlucky enough to be within 10 feet of his radius, even Nikki from time to time whenever she got a little too crazy for him to stomach. Of course, those were simpler times, and the times they were a-changing. Over time, he learned to be more open to the other campers as well as David and Gwen, who in turn displayed a caring and nurturing side towards him during his more solemn moments. This all came to a head during Parent's Day, where the ugly truth came out for the both of them to see, prompting them to garner a great amount of sympathy for him and take him out for a deep-dish pizza.

And then Mr. Campbell was arrested for various financial troubles in addition to running (or _barely_ running, depending on the situation) a **_really_** shitty summer camp.

Finally, the day arrived and Max was still reading the 7th book on parenthood, the uncharacteristic silence drawing concern from both David and Gwen in the driver's seat and passenger's seat respectively. 

"Um, Max...?"

"WHAT! Are we there yet?"

"Of course not, you little shit," Gwen snarked through the fear of David nearly accidentally crashing the station wagon, "The hospital's still six minutes away."

Max groaned in disgust and continued reading his book, a book that piqued her interest. "Whatcha reading there, anyway?"

Grimacing in embarrassment, he handed her the printed work of which she read the title: _" The New Father: A Dad's Guide To The First Year?"_ She then noticed some of the other six books sprawled over the car seat beside him, including (but not limited to)  _" Raising Children You Can Live With"_, _" Reviving Ophelia"_, and the aptly titled _" Fatherhood"_...by Bill Cosby.

"Aw, are you nervous about being a father?"

"... Yes."

"Oh, Max..." David smiled in the rearview mirror, "Fatherhood is nothing to fret about. Yes, you're gonna make mistakes. No, you're not gonna do a great job. But people learn from their mistakes-Whoops!"

_**SCREECH!** _

David swerved as an out-of-control driver or two nearly hindered the trio's attempts of reaching the hospital in time. Max and Gwen in turn gripped on the side of their doors, only letting go when they were steered clear of traffic. 

"But people learn from their mistakes," David continued as if nothing happened, "and a new lesson will be in store in them."

The trio finally reached the hospital and, carrying all the books he brought, Max dashed towards the entrance faster than a speeding bullet as David and Gwen ambled idly behind. When they entered inside, they found him bouncing near the receptionist's desk in impatient nervousness, much to their amusement. He waited as the both of them signed the visitation papers before he took off again, wanting to now see his new...wife and daughter.  _God, I gotta get used to that..._ He reached the room to find Nikki and the baby asleep in each other's arms, almost melting his heart on the spot. He also had to be careful not to let this admittedly precious moment ruin his reputation as the cynical rebel one-man hell raiser, but for some reason, he couldn't care less.

Placing the books down but taking one out, Max flipped to a page and, after reading for a moment, placed it down on the nightstand. He then reached over to slowly retrieve the baby from Nikki's grasp, prompting her to softly whine in distress. Remembering what the book told him, he spread his fingers as much as he could as he lift her towards his chest before carefully sliding the hand supporting her head and neck along her back (so that its head and neck slid along his forearm), making her way into the crook of his arm and elbow. As the baby relaxed into his arms, he brought the baby close to him and began rocking her gently, all the while resisting the urge to sing a lullaby to her.  _Jesus... She looks so peaceful._

David and Gwen clearly agreed. They arrived just in time to find Max learning how to properly hold his newborn daughter. Aweing in delight at the sight, they unintentionally frightened Max, who almost dropped the baby had he not recovered. Scowling at them both before continuing on, he managed to get back into the swing of things before the latter asked him, "Max, sing for her?"

"What! No!"

"You gotta, you little shit. He's your daughter."

Max huffed and shook his head just as Gwen nodded hers. This went on for a few minutes before he huffed again and relented.

**_(" Can't Buy Me Love" - The Beatles)_ **

**_Can't buy me love, love_ **  
**_Can't buy me love..._ **

_David and Gwen exchanged looks of surprise before smiling again as Max began singing a 60's pop rock classic._

**_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend_ **  
**_If it makes you feel alright_ **  
**_I'll get you anything my friend_ **  
**_If it makes you feel alright_ **  
**_'Cause I don't care too much for money_ **  
_**Money can't buy me love** _

_He looked down to find his daughter slowly coming to, her ears perking up at the soothing sounds of her father's voice._

**_I'll give you all I've got to give_ **  
**_If you say you love me too_ **  
**_I may not have a lot to give_ **  
**_But what I've got I'll give to you_ **  
**_I don't care too much for money_ **  
**_Money can't buy me love_ **

_A growing grin and soft babble of joy from the baby encouraged Max to continue._

**_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_ **  
**_Can't buy me love, no, no, no, no_ **  
  
**_Say you don't need no diamond rings_ **  
**_And I'll be satisfied_ **  
**_Tell me that you want the kind of things_ **  
**_That money just can't buy_ **  
**_I don't care too much for money_ **  
_**Money can't buy me love** _

_Max couldn't help himself and began mimicking weird-ass guitar noises, much to the increasing delight of the baby._

**_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_ **  
**_Can't buy me love, no, no, no, no_ **  
  
**_Say you don't need no diamond rings_ **  
**_And I'll be satisfied_ **  
**_Tell me that you want the kind of things_ **  
**_That money just can't buy_ **  
**_I don't care too much for money_ **  
**_Money can't buy me love_ **

**_Can't buy me love, love_ **  
**_Can't buy me love, oh..._ **

_As he finished the song, the baby clapped and babbled some more, prompting Max to lightly chuckle and be followed by David and Gwen._

"Wow. Nice singing, Max."

Everybody turned to Nikki now, who had awoken with a gentle smile and a full-blown yawn as she stretched her arms.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough," Nikki reached her hands for the baby, whom Max handed over to. Holding the baby in her arms whilst rocking her back and forth, he headed over and adjusted her positions. "Thanks."

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Never better. Just really, _really_ hungry."

"We'll get something from Jack In The Box," David nodded in understanding as Gwen pulled out her wallet to count her money, "Come on Max."

Max nodded and turned to leave, but a whine from the baby prompted him to slow down and look back. Her black eyes were widening and her bottom lip was quivering, a surefire way to indicate that she didn't want her father to leave. The wordless plea unsurprisingly tugged at his heartstrings despite his facial expression of uncertainty saying otherwise.

"Um, actually... You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna..."

"Okay, Max," David nodded again as Gwen headed over to ruffle his hair, much to his embarrassment. They shot the newfound family one more smile as they left the hospital to obtain edibles for them. As they drove off, the couple sat in silence when...

"David?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to tell the other campers?"

"Why?"

"Well...two of our campers, who happen to be no older than 10, just had a baby. This is the 21st century, after all."

"Hmm... We can't tell them anything yet..."

"Why not? David, they're gonna find out eventually."

"You didn't let me finish, Gwen. We can't tell them anything yet because Max and Nikki aren't out of the hospital yet. We can't have a public announcement without them."

_. . ._

"Wait, what?"

"You said so yourself, Gwen. They're gonna find out eventually, so why not spill the beans right away while it's still fresh on their minds?"

"Huh. I guess it's not entirely a bad idea. David, are you sure Max isn't rubbing off you?"

"I wish..."

_. . ._

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
